oh darling, don't you ever grow up
by thequibblers
Summary: Blaine is five when Tony meets him for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

Because Blaine Stark is my new obsession, yup.

I own nothing.

* * *

Blaine is five when Tony meets him for the first time.

The little boy is clutching his blanket and a stuffed toy, wearing red pajamas, looking up at Tony. He says he had a nightmare and Tonys mind rattles, _what the hell are you doing with a kid who had a nightmare _and he contemplates telling JARVIS to call Pepper but before he can open his mouth, Blaine beats him to it.

"It was about mommy."

And Blaine looks at him, the little boy who recently lost his mother, all teary-eyed, and Tony can't help himself, his heart _melts _at the sight and he just wants to hold him for the rest of his life and protect him and-

Wow, Pepper would be proud to hear this. Tony Stark cares about kids. He should get an award or something.

Tony looks at the little kid - _my son_, he tells himself and picks him up in his arms, slowly stroking his back. He knows what it's like to lose your mother, he was the same when he lost his mum, the only difference was that Tony was ten years older but _he loved his mother for god sake._

Blaine buries his head in the crook of Tonys neck and Tony quickly carries him up to his bedroom and places him in his bed, all while thinking _how the hell am I supposed to raise a child._

* * *

They are at the dining room, a plate with pasta before each one, and they're eating in awkward silence. It's been four years, and they're still awkward and shy around each other and _what the fuck _Tonys never been awkward around anyone, but it doesn't happen every day that he finds out he has a son.

Blaine still calls him Tony and Tony still holds him every night when Blaine wakes up from a nightmare and whenever Tony wants to get up to leave, Blaine takes his hand and says "Please stay, Tony." Never dad, never, and Tony would lie if he said that didn't hurt him.

It's another night with Tony sitting on Blaines bed, the little boy refusing to be alone after a nightmare and Tony wants to go to sleep or go downstairs to his workshop and the next morning they both stare at each other during breakfast (Blaine started with the staring, Tony was a bit freaked out at first) until Blaine finally says, "Thank you, daddy" and Tony smiles, not a grin or a smirk, _but a full god damn smile, _and he doesn't need to ask why Blaine is thanking him, and it's been four years but Tony can finally get used to having a son now.

* * *

Blaine is fourteen and his father hasn't been home for five days.

He simply wanted to do something with his work (Blaine didn't really listen, he was too focused on the television) and then his dad quickly kissed his head and Blaine barely had a chance to say good-bye before the door went shut.

And Blaine is worried, he needs his father, he hasn't gone a day without him and suddenly Pepper walks into the living room and sighs at Blaine sitting on the couch and then she tells him what happened and Blaines world falls apart.

* * *

Blaine is waiting with Pepper. He is shaking, Pepper puts a hand on his shoulder and says, "He's going to be alright", but no, she is wrong, his father is not going to be alright and neither is Blaine.

And everything happens so fast, the plane is coming, Pepper takes his hand, and _there he is,_ Rhodey is helping him but Tony only looks at his son and slowly walks up to them before coming to an halt and Blaine is shaking and crying, _he finally got his father back after three months, _and Tony only takes him in his arms and Blaine can feel him shaking, so his father is crying, too.

* * *

Blaine is seventeen, and in love, and completely and utterly fucked.

His father doesn't know he's in a relationship, let alone that _he is gay,_ and Blaine silently prays for the apocalypse before he has to talk to him.

"Hey, kiddo, what's up?"

Blaine looks up from where's sitting at the piano in the living room and finds his dad leaning in the doorway, glass of scotch in his hand. Blaine points to it,

"Isn't it a bit too early to drink?"

"Come on, Blainie, I actually got up today at eight a.m., let me have this-"

"Dad, I'm gay", Blaine blurts out and Tony stops in his rambling and stares at him. After a few seconds, he shrugs and takes a sip of his scotch. "So?", he asks.

"You...don't care?", asks Blaine, staring at with disbelieving eyes.

"Why should I care? Gay is cool. I was gay, too, when I was younger. Just a phase, though. I love gays."

"I want you to meet someone", says Blaine, a big smile on his lips.

* * *

"So, you're Kurt", says Tony. "The boy who my son is completely in love with."

Blaine blushes but Kurt doesn't notice, he only has eyes for Tony. "Nice to meet you, Mr Stark. You are- _oh my god _I am meeting Iron Man."

Tony grins and claps Kurt on the shoulder. "I already like you, kid. And, please, call me Tony."

Later that night, when Kurt has already gone home, Tony and Blaine are still in the kitchen, Blaine sitting on the counter, Tony leaning against it.

"Kurt says today has been the best day of his life", says Blaine. "Because he gets to call Tony Stark by his first name."

Tony laughs and Blaine smiles at that. "I like him. And he makes you happy?"

Blaine nods, looking his dad straight in the eye. "Yes. I'm in love with him, dad."

Tony smiles, placing his coffee mug in the sink. "If he makes you happy, I'm happy." Giving Blaine a kiss on the head, he heads down the hall. "I'm down in the workshop if you need me!", he calls and Blaine laughs, _of course_, his dad can't survive ten hours without his workshop. "Night, dad! Love you", calls Blaine and Tony stops in his tracks, a smile on his lips. "Love you, too, Blainers", he whispers to himself before going down the stairs to his workshop.

Yup. He could do this.


	2. Chapter 2

Another Blaine Stark drabble, yay! Basically this is before Kurt meets Tony and all, obviously. A little information: Blaine is in Glee club but they all live in New York but Kurt (& Rachel) still have the NYADA dream & all. Nothing with Ohio, nope. All in one, this is all AU. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"And Rachel wouldn't stop talking about her audition and I understand her, I really do,but she keeps talking about broadway and that's getting annoying because she grew up here in New York, she's used to everything..."

Blaine bites the inside of his cheeks to keep himsef from laughing at Kurts rambling.

"Blaine?"

Blaine snaps his attention back to Kurt who is looking at him curious over his coffee.

"What?"

Kurt lets out a soft laugh at his boyfriend and leans over to take his hand.

"You seemed distracted. I asked you a question." Blaine eyes Kurt warily and brushes his thumb softly over Kurts knuckles. "And what was your question?"

"I asked when I'm gonna meet your father."

Blaines heart drops at that question and he draws his hand back, nerviously scratching the back of his neck. Kurt continues, looking at him with an unreadable look on his face.

"You know my family and you eat dinner with us basically every two days, you get along with Finn, you even have my dads phone number in case something happens. I'm just wondering why, in our four months of dating, you've introduced me to your father. Also, you never talk about him which I find a little odd."

Kurt looks at him, obviously expecting an answer. Blaine clears his throat, looking anywhere but his boyfriends face. "I told you, you're gonna meet him when we're ready-"

"Four months, Blaine!", Kurt interrupts him. "We've been dating for four months. I am ready to meet him."

"Okay, okay! He already knows about us, I told him I want him to meet you.."

As on cue, Blaines phone starts ringing and he lets out a sigh after looking at the screen.

"Speaking of the devil", he mutters before picking up. "Hi, dad."

Kurts beams at him and quickly graps a napkin and a pen from his bag, writing something down and sliding it over to Blaine once he's finished. "Uh, yeah dad, I'm gonna be home soon. Greek's fine for dinner, yes", answers Blaine whilst looking at Kurts note. _"Dinner tonight. I'm coming home with you now. Tell your dad."_

Blaine looks back up at Kurt and finds himself looking directly at Kurts puppy eyes. Kurt knows Blaine can't resist his puppy eyes, it's Blaines biggest weakness.

Blaine sighs and nods at him. "Hey dad, I'm actually coming home now. And I'm bringing my boyfriend, so please get out of your workshop. ... Yep. Bye, love you." Blaine puts his phone back in his bag and can't help but smile at his dads enthusiasm of meeting Kurt.

"Blaine, I love you."

Blaine looks up and Kurt smiles at him, his eyes sparkling and Blaine leans over to him, pressing a light kiss to his lips. "I love you, too. Now let's get going, I still need to send Jarvis a message and tell him to look after my dad."

They both grab their bags, leave money for their coffees on the table and start walking to the doors as Kurt asks, "Who's Jarvis?"

Blaine chuckles and leads themselves out into the street, looking out for a taxi. "You'll see."


End file.
